


The Shoujo Manga Experience

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: Bokuroo Week 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week, Fluff, M/M, Public Transportation, Sort of? - Freeform, they aren't romantic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Bokuto just wants one shoujo manga, super adorable and romantic experience with his boyfriend, Kuroo, who happens to be one of the least romantic people Bokuto knows.





	

The train was crowded.  Well it was a Saturday afternoon and Bokuto had purposely choose that time to get his perfect moment after all, and his perfect moment called for a crowded train.  Bokuto only felt a little disappointed at having to leave the arcade early to make it in time for the most crowded train, he had done three weekends worth of research making sure the train was crushed with people as it could be.

 

It was his perfect moment.

 

Honestly it was Washio’s idea at first, he’s the one who reads all the shoujo manga and replays each one scene by scene while they are changing for afternoon practice.  Konoha had nodded along with each scene, he and Bokuto were the only ones in a relationship on the team.  Konoha and his girlfriend had done a lot of the same things done in shoujo stories.  Konoha had held his coat over them when it began to rain suddenly, keeping them close and both dry.  His girlfriend had rode on the front of his bike, they had gone out for a picnic, it just went on and on.

 

Bokuto was in a relationship too but he hadn’t done any of that stuff.  He had admitted that to the team and they had instantly gone into making fun of him, saying how of course he couldn’t do those things, they were romantic and Bokuto was anything but romantic.

 

Bokuto was out to set them wrong but so far everything had gone not according to plan.

 

It didn’t help that his boyfriend happened to be Kuroo, who was taller than Bokuto and even less romantic than him.  Plus they didn’t even go to the same school so that cancelled out so many things.

 

The day had been a disaster from the start.  Well not a complete disaster, Bokuto got to spend it with Kuroo which always meant it was a good day no matter what happened but Kuroo refused to be romanced.

 

But Bokuto was going to romance, shoujo manga the crap out of Kuroo whether he liked it or not!

 

Well, maybe not that aggressive, of course he would stop if Kuroo didn’t like something.  It would probably be easier if Bokuto explained what was happening too but none of the main characters in the manga he read explained anything, things just happened and he wanted it to be organic even if he had to plan everything step by step.

 

Except they were in the wrong positions and manga didn’t mention how stifling hot trains got in the middle of summer with a full crowd of people on them.  Kuroo was wiping sweat off his brow while Bokuto tried to ignore the briefcase digging into his thigh.  Also Bokuto had to hold onto Kuroo as Kuroo held onto the overhead rail.  This wasn’t wrong, Bokuto was suppose to be holding onto the rail and then someone would knock into Kuroo and Bokuto would save him by wrapping his arms around him.  It would go all soft and sparkly and both their hearts would beat a little quicker as they leaned forward-

 

“Bo, did you fart?”  Kuroo asked, a little too loudly.  A couple people twittered at them, moving away as Kuroo gave Bokuto a satisfied smirk at having given them a little more breathing room.

 

Kuroo was the least romantic person Bokuto knew, but he was still appreciative of the extra room.

 

“Explain to me again why we couldn’t wait an extra hour for the trains to be emptier?”  Kuroo asked as Bokuto tightened his hold on the middle blockers black tank top.  Bokuto definitely appreciated the view of Kuroo’s curled bicep reaching up to grab the overhead bar, but he could do without the up close and personal of Kuroo’s armpit.

 

“Because-” Bokuto dragged his eyes away from Kuroo’s arm to meet the dark hazel eyes of his boyfriend.  Maybe the problem was Bokuto kept trying to force Kuroo into the girls role.  Strangely none of the characters he read were tall, muscular, snarky provokers.  Maybe Bokuto would fit better if he was the girl?  Then again there weren’t any main characters like Bokuto either.

 

“Because?”  Kuroo grunted as someone knocked into him on the way out of the train.  He pressed forward, right against Bokuto who held on a little tighter.

 

“They set me up!”  Bokuto yelled once it clicked.  His team had been messing with him!  They had waited until Akaashi had walked out to start talking about it.

 

“What’s going on?”  Kuroo looked amused, leaning down to nudge Bokuto’s temple with his nose.  It wasn’t really romantic but Bokuto liked it, liked that Kuroo was a little rough, that he joked more than he was serious.

 

“Are you wiping your sweat on me?”  Bokuto asked when Kuroo had leaned down to rub his forehead against Bokuto’s blue tank top.

 

“I’m too hot!”  Kuroo groaned against him and Bokuto felt a bit guilty for forcing them on this mission with no winners in sight.

 

“Hot damn.”  Bokuto mumbled automatically.  Kuroo cackled against him, standing back up straight to start singing the song, in bad English, and to much of the annoyance of the rest of the passengers.

 

Kuroo’s eyes kept glancing left though, something a little darker entering his gaze.  Bokuto followed his line of sight, it was easy since they were taller than most people.  At first all Bokuto saw was a middle aged man in a suit, which wasn’t much, there was at least a dozen who looked just like him, beer gut, bald head and all but then he shifted to the left.  Bokuto almost started shoving his way over as he noticed the small girl curled up away from the man, trying to keep her bag between the two of them.

 

Bokuto was ashamed to know that he probably wouldn’t notice, despite his little sisters and his own mother complaining all the time about the trouble they have on public transport.  Bokuto just wasn’t that aware of the world around him, especially when his team had just betrayed him and his tall and attractive boyfriend was pressed up against his front.

 

Kuroo noticed these things, Kuroo noticed everything.  Kuroo was the one who noticed Bokuto started developing more than friendship feelings towards the Nekoma captain last year, before Bokuto had even come to terms with it.  Bokuto had worried that he’d ruin their friendship but Kuroo had put those worries to rest quickly.

 

It didn’t take much for Kuroo and Bokuto to make their way over to the girl and old man.  They were large and broad, intimidating to people who didn’t know them.  Bokuto worked hard on appearing friendly at all times but Kuroo liked to use his less than savory looks to his advantage.

 

“Oh ho ho?  What do we have here?”  Kuroo’s voice was like smooth velvet, but it cut like glass.  He was so tall he could lean right over the top of the girls head, pressing right into the older man's personal space.

 

“E-excuse me!”  The man stuttered out, pulling away from Kuroo’s leering face.

 

“What’s this?  Don’t like having your space invaded?  Don’t like being touched without permission?  How strange.”  Kuroo effectively wiggled himself right between the girl and older man, using his exceptional height to tower over the man.  Mostly Kuroo had terrible posture, unless he was playing volleyball, but he stood almost like a question mark but not right then.

 

“Hey hey hey, are you okay?”  Bokuto asked the girl in his softest voice, the one he usually reserved for when his sisters had a really bad day.  The girl nodded, glancing warily over at the man who was still being pushed back by Kuroo.  “Do you have someone who can meet you at your stop?”

 

“U-um yes!  Y-yes, I do, I-I’m meeting m-m-my friends.”  The girl's face turned red, shame making her drip her head.

 

“That’s great!  That’s a really cute charm, do you want to see a picture of my cats?”  The charm was a cartoon cat and the girl nodded hesitantly.  Bokuto pulled out his phone, pulling up a picture of his dad’s most favorite thing in the world, despite the fact that he had a son and two twin daughters and had been happily married for 30 years.

 

“She’s so pretty!”  The girl gushed, leaning closer and Bokuto curled down a little more to flip through the pictures he had.  Their cat was beautiful, pure white with huge blue eyes and long fur.  “Oh!”  The girl laughed, covering her mouth as the next picture was Konoha stuck in a trashcan, folded up and scowling deeply.  Ah, now Bokuto remembered why Konoha might have played the manga trick on Bokuto.  The trashcan incident of last month.

 

“That’s my teammate, he said I should throw my book report in the trash where it belonged so I threw him in the trash where he belonged but he got stuck.”  Bokuto happily distracted the girl with talk of his teammates, not really sure what Kuroo was doing any longer but knowing his boyfriend could take care of himself.

 

“Thank you.”  The girl whispered before getting off, no longer looking like she was holding back tears or ashamed for something she couldn’t control.  Bokuto watched her through the doors run up to two friends, one who towered over them both, and hug them tightly.  Bokuto waved when she turned back before turning around to look for his boyfriend.

 

“She got off,” The train was slightly less crowded so he could find Kuroo easily.  He had been making sure the man didn’t get off when the girl did.

 

“Good, you have a good day sir.”  Kuroo patted the man's shoulder, probably a little too aggressively, before they both made their way towards the doors so they could get off at the next stop.

 

“I wanted to have a shoujo manga experience.”  Bokuto admitted a little glumly.  Even if it had been a joke by his teammates, he still wanted it to happen.

 

“Oh?”  Kuroo asked, head tilted.  “So what was suppose to happen?”  Bokuto explained the crowded train plan he had, and Kuroo tossed his head back and cackled.

 

“Kuroo!”  Bokuto tried to sound offended but ended up laughing, his bad mood forgotten.

 

“Okay but all those are about before the relationship right?  They need excuses to touch each other, but you could just grab onto me if you wanted to.”  Kuroo reached above him, taking hold of the overhead bar and giving Bokuto a challenging little smirk.  Bokuto was never one to back down from a challenge so he made a move as if he was tripping, grabbing onto Kuroo’s tank top and pulling himself close to Kuroo.

 

“Oh no I tripped and the only thing to keep me upright was your pecs.”  Bokuto joked in a high falsetto voice.  Kuroo laughed, flexing the muscles which caused Bokuto to join in.  “This is much better than a shoujo manga.”  Bokuto pressed a quick kiss to the tip of Kuroo’s nose, watching as the other boys cheeks turned red.

 

“You’re so embarrassing.”  Kuroo laughed, hiding his face in Bokuto’s shoulder.

 

“Stop wiping your sweat off on me!”

 

“I'm too hot!”

 

“Hot damn.”


End file.
